Live With Me and Be My Love
by dawnwsullivan
Summary: Eric and Sookie begin their life together. When a new vampire moves to Area 5, things could change for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters, but I am in love with them, and Charlaine Harris for creating them. **

**A/N – This is a short follow up to my story Love Conquers All. I was inspired, while writing this, by the Dixie Chick's song More Love, and also Edwin McCain's I'll Be. I'm so sorry that I am too shy to give you graphic nookie and lemony goodness. I sure as hell like reading it, but I cannot write it! I'm only mentioning it so there's no expectation, and then disappointment. If you stay anyway and read this, I hope you enjoy what I offer….. dws**

**LIVE WITH ME AND BE MY LOVE**

**Prologue**

In another life, my father was a king. Tall and strong, he pillaged, plundered and protected. I was 10 years of age when I saw him last. They say he was chained in woods, left to die eaten by beasts. I carried his spirit with me then, as shieldmaiden. At 26, I would have no male suitors, preferring instead to fight, to have sport, to excel at sword play. I sailed in the Long Boat to the shore of Essex. My father's spirit hand guided my sword, and I fought hard, until….

Until she took me.

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the front porch watching and waiting. I could see slivers of the sun sinking low through the trees. Since I'd become entwined with the supernatural community I'd learned to appreciate sunsets because it's after sunset when my life really begins. For my first 25 years, I merely existed. Different, and alienated because of my ability, which I used to call my disability, I moved through my life as if I were underwater or in another dimension. I didn't feel a part of anything or, really, anyone. Gran had been the only loving constant for me, and now she was gone. Then Vampire Bill walked into my life and changed me in every way. My first love, now my ex love, began to show me what I could be, what I was capable of.

And then came Eric, pun intended. The love of my life. And, I believe, I am the love of his death.

So now I wait for every sunset, so I can begin to live. We wasted time – almost a year, before we acknowledged our love – even to ourselves. I didn't realize it because I spent so much time fighting it. But when your very life has been threatened, I guess you stop and think about things. Lately my life has been threatened a lot because of the crazy company I keep. Witches and weres, fairys and demons. And the damn vampires. But gradually I've learned, after facing death more times than I can count, that if you really listen to your inner voice you can hear the truth. So that's how I came to be sitting on my porch, waiting for the love of my life, my blood-bonded, 6'4" tall gorgeous blonde Viking vampire. Eric was coming to take me home.

Last night, after Eric remembered everything he had forgotten during the time he was under the witch's curse we sat, wrapped in each others' arms, and talked about what came next for us.

"Sookie, now that we have named what we feel for each other as love, we can only come to one conclusion. You will come to Shreveport, live with me and be my love."

"Oh Eric I didn't realize you liked Christopher Marlowe."

"Indeed. He was a man of impeccable taste." (This stated with that all too familiar flick of the tongue over his lower lip).

Well that was certainly an ambiguous (word of the day) statement. "Anyway, maybe you could ASK me to come to Shreveport?" Don't you know how to handle me yet, Eric? I have to maintain some semblance of independence, and I can't feel like I'm being controlled."

"You're right my lover – I would never wish to control or change you in any way. If I were to "ask" you to come to Shreveport, would you agree?"

"In the battles I've had with myself about my feelings, I have to admit I have thought about what loving you would mean. I think you're going to be surprised to hear me say that I think it's right for us to be together, and that means living together. There are so many factors I've already considered – not the least of which is how wrenching it's going to be for us to maintain a distance – with me here in Bon Temps and you in Shreveport. There's also the security thing – I'm not naïve enough to think that I won't be a target to some loony human or vampire or God knows what kind of creature who wants to get to you through me. I know you can keep me safer if I'm closer to you. I'm just about burned out from working at Merlotte's. I do care so deeply for Sam and don't want to hurt him – he's been a great boss and an even better friend. But I am ready to move on. Amelia will gladly stay here and rent my house. I'll give Sam 2 weeks notice but I'll have to find some kind of job in Shreveport."

"Sookie you are always a surprise. I thought we'd have a battle on this – I can't tell you how pleased I am that we are in agreement on this subject."

I looked into his eyes – his piercing, blue like the sky eyes. I put my arms around his neck and moved my face closer to his. "Eric – I've done a lot of soul searching. It was time for me to grow up. It's time for me to start picking my battles, and start recognizing when it's OK to "yield". I am yours."

"And just as you are mine, I am also yours. Tomorrow after sunset our new life begins. And as for today – I'd like to begin something else…………"

"Well, after everything that happened today – you know what I would like to do?"

"What is that, my lover?"

"I would like nothing more than to take a hot shower. Would you care to join me?" I extended my hand.

With vampire speed and cerulean eyes blazing, Eric crushed me in his arms. His mouth sought mine in the kiss of kisses - the kiss of lovers who have only just now declared their love. It seemed only fitting that we would revisit the moment we had first connected deeply as lovers, even though something had been missing – that something being Eric's full knowledge of himself. We rewrote the story – and this time it would have a better ending.

After we had toweled off we snuggled into each others' arms. My beautiful Viking was gently caressing my face and hips and breasts and back, and then he asked me a question that kind of caught me off guard.

"Tell me lover how you see our life together."

I took a breath and thought about this. How DID I see our life together? What were the dreams I had and would they be possible if I shared my life with Eric? And was I right for HIM? Would I be able to hold his interest, this creature who had already been everywhere and done everything for over 1,000 years.

"OK my Viking, (his face lit up – he liked that. I'll have to say that more) - I'm kind of a simple woman, easy to please……."

He interrupted me, "Sookie you are the most complex human I have ever met. You are also sometimes incomprehensible, infuriating, and adorable in the truest sense of the word – for I do adore you……."

"Well thank you my darling Viking for that last part, but what I meant by all that is that I know that all I've ever wanted was to share my life with someone who would put me first, and allow me to do the same. We would each be the priority to the other. I want to wake up in your arms and then make mad passionate love. I want to work with you - not like a pair of horses tethered together, but I see us kind of like cogs turning in a mechanism – sometimes turning in a different direction, but always working to a common purpose. I'd love for us to have fun times with friends. And if we're ever dragged into mysteries, intrigues or battles, I want to be beside you to the end. I want us to find excitement in everything we do, and I believe we will. Excitement will inevitably come to us, but I see us also cherishing the quiet times. And after the night is through, I want to make wild crazy sexy love and then go to sleep in your arms."

"As far as the night's beginning and ending, done and done. As far as the rest, we share this vision, this life plan. In my 1,023 years I never thought I would find a mate with whom I would be so compatible – you are a gift my darling lover."

And with that we began to implement part of the plan………..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters, but I am in love with them, and Charlaine Harris for creating them.**

**a/n – I was asked to provide more detail on the reference in Chapter 1 to Christopher Marlowe. He was a 16th century English poet who was known to have influenced Shakespeare. Really, I just mentioned him because I've always liked his poem 'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love', a line from which I used as the title to this story. However, since he died under somewhat mysterious circumstances, I enjoyed hinting that Eric Northman may have also appreciated his talents…………**

**Chapter 2**

So I gave Sam my notice – I quit my job but not our friendship. For the next 2 weeks I commuted between Shreveport & Bon Temps. Sam found a replacement for me – no guilt. I tied up my loose ends and packed my stuff, and began my new life. I moved into Eric's beautiful, secure home on a secluded 5 acres in a gated community on the south shore of Cross Lake. I gradually shifted my periods of sleep and wakefulness, taking on "vampire hours". My life revolved around Eric & Fangtasia, so it made sense. We'd rise at sunset, greeting the night making love. Eric fed from me daily but as he's a very old vampire (32 going on 1,000) he didn't need much, and I've come to love the closeness it brings. I take just a little of his blood about once a week. We're finding that this not only strengthens our bond but it also sure helps keep my skin soft and smooth and my hair shiny. Another side affect, this one a bit unsettling, is that with the increased amount of vampire blood I've been ingesting, my telepathic ability is strengthening and I've begun to catch little snippets of vampire thought. Eric and I are biding our time to see how this plays out – for now it's our secret. No one has ever really studied long term human/vamp relationships, but some theorize that continual blood exchanges can prolong the human's life, which I would welcome. It's not that I need to live a long life, it's just that I can't bear to think of a day coming when we wouldn't be together. Eric has told me he'll be ready to meet the sun when that day comes.

Since I've been spending so much time at Fangtasia, I started helping out – anywhere and everywhere I'm needed. Sometimes I'll fill in for a waitress out sick. Sometimes I work the door. I'm even memorizing the bar book – I can make a mean Bloody Mary! Eric put me on the payroll but I'm working my butt off (I wish) so it's a fair exchange. I've been shocked at the acceptance I feel from everyone. It's not like the human community I was a part of – being telepathic, I learned early on that people thought I was strange. Well, duh, when you "hear" most of what I hear on a given day, slime running through people's minds, nasty thoughts – I guess your own facial expressions and reactions kind of look odd. To say I felt alienated is putting it mildly. But at Fangtasia, it's been different. Of course, everyone knows I am Eric's, and that alone gives me credibility. No one would dare say anything against the human belonging to the Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5. But I guess, I feel like I started out being accepted because of Eric, but now that I'm getting to know everyone here, I'm being accepted for me – Sookie Stackhouse.

I worried that all of this together time would start to wear on us. Familiarity breeds contempt, you know? But man, I love that vampire. I could be with him day in and day out for a thousand years and I would love him more every day. Ooops, I mean every night. We usually start the evenings out in his office – he'll be going over paperwork, making some plans for the bar, dealing with some Area 5 political issue. Knock on wood, since the horrible events after Katrina destroyed New Orleans and Nevada took over Louisiana, things have settled down. Eric has rightly earned the respect & confidence of our new King and he's been left to continue managing his area with pretty much a free hand.

Once in a while Eric Pam and I will have a brainstorming session to work through a problem or idea. Since we have so many human patrons at Fangtasia, I thought maybe we could add an appetizer menu. Human food is not usually on the radar of a vampire. But we've got these people hanging out here for hours, drinking and looking for fangbanging opportunities. Not only would it be better for them to cut some of that booze with a little food, but a great source of income for the bar. So we're working on a menu called "Little Bites" and I think it's going to go over well.

I was sitting on the leather couch and Eric was behind his desk, tilting back on his chair with his mile long legs casually resting on the desk top. We were discussing menu ideas when Pam walked into the office and smirked at me – looking me up and down in my Fangtasia outfit of the evening – black corset top with red embroidered roses that had embroidered blood drops dripping off of each thorn, and a knee length black cotton skirt with asymmetrical hem. I kept my spiky heels off in the office because they killed my feet, but out in the bar – well, you know some say you have to suffer to be beautiful.

"Sookie you look good enough to eat tonight".

"Pam, my lover is good enough to eat every night."

"I have no doubt. Master the vampire visiting from Mississippi is waiting to meet with you. This is the one Russell's second called us about. Will you see her now?"

Eric stood up, stretching a little. He does that just to torment me. "Yes Pam send her back here – Sookie why don't you stay. I always welcome your impressions".

"Sure. You know that's one of the reasons I love you so much – you trust me – that means so much to me"

"My lover, I trust you with my life - every part of it."

I walked over to my love, slid my arms under his, and pulled him close. "Do you know that I adore you?"

"Yes darling Sookie – I can feel you."

I couldn't help it – when he stood up like that he really lit my fire. I couldn't hold back another second. "Then feel this" I whispered as I pressed into him and pulled him down so I could devour his mouth. He met me with equal passion and then – Pam cleared her throat. Oh yeah – Pam.

"Later Viking."

"Without doubt lover."

Pam grinned. "You two are a never ending source of delight."

"We're so glad we can amuse you, Pam. Now please bring this visitor to our area back to my office."

With the slightest of bows, Pam said, "Yes Sheriff" and she disappeared like the wind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. Please forgive me for playing with them, I am obsessed.

A/N- Just a short one to set up Chapter 4………

**Chapter 3**

Pam knocked and Eric said, "Enter".

I had to catch my breath – on two accounts. First, Pam walked in with the loveliest vampire I had ever seen. She was breathtakingly beautiful, tall and blonde like Pam, she had an air about her that seemed to be a combination of steely strength and feminine softness - she walked into the office with supreme confidence, and yet her face was like an angel. She wore a silk wrap around blouse - the color almost indescribable. It was like the aqua color in pictures I've seen of the Caribbean Sea. Her eyes were almost the same color. She wore navy pants that fit her perfect form like a glove. Her open toed navy pumps were comfortable and professional looking, and a little sexy. Which brings me to account two – I actually heard Pam think, "I want her". I wasn't surprised.

After I heard Pam's thoughts, I had to grab hold of myself, because the unspoken impressions were flying around the room at such a rapid pace I could hardly breathe. Eric was sending me feelings of love, apprehension, confusion, and a little sadness. Pam was lusting. Typical. And the new vampire, I was reading things but not sure what to make of them. After the initial feelings of confidence I had picked up, there was fear, panic, and then something like shock - like she had been struck and injured. I kept my control and tried to concentrate.

Pam spoke, "Sheriff, this is Tori Shields. She previously resided in Jackson, Mississippi, and now wishes to relocate to Shreveport for a time."

Tori bowed in deference to the Sheriff of Area 5 as was the expectation.

Eric gave her the look of intimidation before he spoke. "So, you are coming from Jackson? I know your King well."

"Yes Sheriff I've lived in Jackson for the last 150 years. Of late I've done some work for King Edgington as a graphic designer, assisting him with newsletters, announcements, invitations and the like. He sensed that I was becoming restless and it was actually his suggestion that I relocate. He thought perhaps your area would be a location compatible with my skills and experience."

I sensed that the visitor had regained her control, or at least had been able to block her feelings. Eric was also outwardly appearing as he always was, but I could hear his thoughts racing along several paths, questioning, and struggling to maintain order. _Who is she?_ _What is Russell doing? Is this what it appears to be or is there something else going on here? Do I know her? Who is she?._

"I see. And your plans here would include…..What?"

"Well, I'm renting a small house here. My graphic design business is web based, so I am able to manage it no matter where I live. I also have a rather large investment portfolio due to many hundreds of years of wealth accumulation, so I am quite self-sufficient and would not require any financial assistance from the Area. I am here to ask your permission to reside in Shreveport and offer my skills to you should you ever feel a need for them."

"And what are your skills, other than graphic design?"

"Well, of course currently my focus has been on printing and graphic design processes, but……… I'm also pretty good with a sword."

Eric actually calmed a bit at that statement. And he smiled. "Welcome to Shreveport Tori. As long as your activities and interests do not have a negative impact on Area 5, you may stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you. As a resident here I will honor you as my Sheriff and you will have my complete cooperation and obedience."

"I expect nothing less. Make sure Pam knows how you may be contacted. And feel free to remain here at the bar and enjoy yourself if you wish."

Tori looked over at Pam and smiled. "I may do just that," she said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters, but I am in love with them, and Charlaine Harris for creating them.

A/N – Regarding Eric's ringtone – PLEASE listen to Nickelback's Savin' Me (or read the lyrics). It came up randomly from my iTunes while I was writing, and I had to stop and catch my breath because it seemed to be the perfect anthem for Eric and his feelings for Sookie….

Also – I hope the shift in POV's isn't confusing – there are 3 things going on at the same time and we're going to shift back and forth a bit. You can keep track of it, I just know it!

**CHAPTER 4**

Eric was quite unsettled. Tori left the office but Pam stayed behind anticipating instruction.

"Pam, talk to her and find out what you can – who is she and what is her history?" Call Bill and have him check his database for any information. I'll call Russell."

"It will be done, Master." Pam responded formally and left.

I walked over to my Viking god and reached for his hand. "What was that? This room was charged with emotion. What's going on here?"

"Sookie I don't know. It caught me by surprise and that never happens." He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair so tenderly I felt an intense feeling of love wash over me. I knew the feelings were my own, but suspected that they were intensified by his too, coming through the bond. This blessed bond that I hadn't at first understood……

When I looked up at him I saw an expression of confusion on his face. "I have the feeling that there was much more unsaid here than was said. I'm in the dark here and I won't rest until I learn what's going on. I don't feel as if she is a threat. I just feel as if she has some knowledge that I must also have. Does that make sense to you? What were you feeling from her? Did you pick anything up?"

"Eric as soon as she saw you her emotions changed. It was as if a shock ran through her body. A shock of recognition. Do you know her?"

"That's got to be it. I've been 'alive' for over a thousand years – there must have been a time when we crossed paths. I felt as if I may have known her. But there have been so many vampires in so many places. My memory is excellent but I cannot specifically remember her, and with that kind of beauty I am sure I would have. But certainly there is something familiar about her."

I tried not to be hurt or feel threatened by the beauty comment – he was just speaking the truth and that's one of the things I loved about Eric. He always spoke the truth. Of course he sensed me stiffen and felt the little jab of hurt I felt through the bond and he squeezed me tighter.

"My lover you don't feel jealous, do you? You know that you are my only love - no one else has my heart, or any other part of me." Turning the subject around to our love and his parts caused us both to feel the lust to rising through our bond. It was only fitting that we immediately clear off the desk and acknowledge it. So we did……………………

And it had such a calming affect. Reaffirming our love and strengthening our bond is exactly what we needed after having our emotions heightened like that. I'm kind of new at this love thing, after waiting so long to discover it. I thought what I had with Bill was love, but it couldn't have been because it was never based on truth. Since I realized how much I love this Viking, I've learned that when two people (or a human person and a vampire) share love, it kind of creates something stronger than either one of them individually. The whole is bigger than the two parts. It's a new reality for me. I know that together we'll figure out just why this new citizen of Area 5 unsettled us so much, and if her coming here is going to change things.

*****************************************************************************

Bill didn't answer his cell phone – the connection went right to his voice mail.

"Bill. Call me."

Three minutes later Bill called me back. Could he have been screening? "Bill. My Master has ordered you to put together information on a vampire new to our Area. The name she is using is Tori Shields. She came from Jackson and was a subject of Russell Edgington's for the last 150 years. She looks like she was turned when she was in her mid-twenties. From what she told us, she would appear to be many hundreds of years old. That's all I know. See what you can find out about her and let Eric know as soon as possible". All of that talking bored me.

"Pam, it's good to hear from you too."

"Bill. You've been mainstreaming too long. Be careful, you'll have me believing you have feelings."

I heard the faintest sound of mild disgust. Good.

"I'll look into this immediately." he said icily.

"Good."

I walked into the bar to look for Tori but apparently she was looking for me since she approached me as soon as I left the back hall.

"Do you have a moment to speak with me?" she asked.

I looked into her blue eyes trying to see what was behind them. "Yes of course. Come and sit with me." I led her to one of the more private booths nearer to the back – a little darker and a little less distracting. She entered first and I slid in after her, settling close enough so that our thighs were touching.

"Tori, is there more to your story than you told our Sheriff?" I thought by my using the word "our" she would recognize my acceptance of her. I needed her to trust me. First. Other things later.

"I think there may be." Her lovely alabaster hands rested in her lap. She had a strange look on her exquisite face. She was searching.

"What do you mean by that? Talk to me. I can help you."

"I think I may have known your, -our- , Sheriff from long ago."

"Well Sheriff Northman is my maker and I know much about him. Why don't you tell me more about yourself, and I will try to find the connection." I placed my left hand over hers, and with my right I brushed a long strand of her hair away from her face. She seemed receptive to my gesture. This boded well for the future. I wanted her.

"That is kind of you – thank you."

And she began to tell me her story.

******************************************************************************

It didn't take William Compton long to put two and two together. As a disinterested third party, he could see the evidence before his eyes just by looking at her profile. One of the methods he used when he began putting his database together was to assemble profiles and histories that had been written by vampire scribes and historians, and when he searched his indices he actually found a biography of Tori Shields. As he read, the truth became clear.

He typed in the speed dial number of Eric's cell ……………………..

******************************************************************************

My eyes widened in disbelief. Could what I was thinking be possible? There could only be one answer. I grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her out of the booth and toward Eric's office.

******************************************************************************

We lay wrapped up in each other, not saying anything. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts but the bond between us was open and feelings of love and contentment were buzzing back and forth. Eric was stroking my hair and planting tiny kisses along the side of my face. He said, "I'm going to call Russell. I'd like to know more about why he sent her here."

"That sounds like a good place to start. He's spent a lot of time with her so I'm sure he'll have the answers you're looking for."

Eric picked the phone up from the floor (where it had ended up when we unceremoniously swept everything into a pile a bit earlier) and returned it to his desk top. He accessed his phone directory and punched in the button for the King of Mississippi. Betty Jo answered - Eric put her on speaker.

"Hello Betty Jo. It's Eric Northman calling to speak to King Edgington."

"Oh Sheriff Northman, yes Russell was expecting you to call." Eric sent a wave of confusion through the bond. "Just a moment and I'll get him."

I walked over to the desk and slid my arms around his waist. Just then, I heard Eric's cell ringtone start up – Savin' Me/Nickelback . Eric gave me a nod, along with a leering smile, and motioned for me to answer it. (The smile because his phone was in the pocket of his jeans). I reached in – very slowly - for the phone and pulled it out. The caller was Bill. I opened it………

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Everything happened simultaneously.

Pam burst in pulling Tori by the hand.

Bill started to speak.

Russell came to the phone.

At the same time, all three of them said the same thing.

"**She's your daughter**!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters, but I am in love with them and Charlaine Harris for creating them.

A/N – This Chapter will complete the story. I hope you all enjoyed it – thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement. Dawn

**Chapter 5**

The how and why would come in a minute**. **The fact was that we all knew this to be true. Eric told Russell he would call him back. I thanked Bill and told him the same.

And then Pam and I watched as Eric and Tori moved with vampire speed to get closer - each of them gazing at the other with intensity such as we'd never seen. Eric brought his hand up to stroke her face.

And then she kneeled before him. "Min konung."

He raised her up and kissed her forehead. "Min dotter."

Tears of all kinds flowed – crystal clear and crimson red.

Eric began speaking. "You were a little girl when I left you. How beautiful you have become….."

"Father why didn't you return to us?"

"Know that I would never have willingly left you my daughter. I was commanding a fleet of merchant ships and we were transporting wool and timber in the lands around the Baltic Sea. I disembarked with my second in command to make initial connection with our trading partner. As we walked through a wooded area, he surprised me with a knife at my neck and was able to disarm me and somehow I ended up chained to the forest floor. He left me there to be eaten by beasts. Being rid of me I assume he was able to return to Gamla Uppsala and rise to higher status. I do not know how my absence was explained. Unfortunately, I was found – by the one who became my maker…….."

Tori turned to us. I am Thornbjorg, daughter of Eirik of Gamla Uppsala. I was a child when my father left, but I never forgot him. When I walked into this room and saw the Sheriff, I felt as if I was looking upon my father's face, but could not believe it to be possible. Talking with Pam helped me sort things out."

Pam and I had been watching in stunned silence. Pam explained, "I listened to her story and so much of it matched what I knew about my maker – the time frame, the location, the names. I searched her face again and then the resemblance hit me – it was undeniable".

"Tori continued, "My father was often gone for long periods, so that last time when he left I fully expected him to return. I occupied myself with those activities that I knew would make him proud of me. He knew I preferred swordplay and sports over the activities most little girls were drawn to, and he taught me how to excel at these games. The lessons I learned from him served me well when I became Shieldmaiden and sailed frequently in our Long Boats participating in raids and battles. My last battle as a human was in Essex, England at Maldon. The fighting was fierce and I was separated from my men. I was slightly wounded and covered in blood. As night fell, I found what I thought would be a safe place to lay - to sleep and recover - and that is how I met MY maker…………

The rest of the night passed in a blur, with Eric and Tori sharing reminiscences and comparing histories. They had 1,000 years to catch up on. After a short while, Pam and I left them alone in the office so they could have the privacy they needed – I don't think our leaving was even noticed. After the initial shock, I was feeling such peace and joy from Eric. I think there had been a psychic wound that he had carried for all of these centuries, and as soon as he saw Tori, his wound was healed. Pam and I went to sit in the booth she and Tori had vacated and we spent some time in silence. Each of us mentally sorting through everything and trying to figure out the ramifications.

Pam looked at me. "This is a very unusual situation - unheard of. Vampires do not have 'blood' relatives!".

"Well, really Pam if you think about it, that's exactly what both you and I are also. We're all blood relatives, in one way or another."

She looked at me and smiled – which was another very unusual occurrence……..

Fangtasia had been shut down for the night, so as dawn approached the 4 of us left the bar and decided we would pick up where we left off after sunset. Tori and Eric did not want to part after their amazing reunion, so she came home with us to stay in our light tight guest suite. We settled her in – Eric actually tucked her into bed, stroked her cheek and bent to kiss her lovingly on her forehead. He did everything but read her a bedtime story!

When we finally made it into our room and closed the door behind us, he took me in his arms. "My Lover, I felt you with me throughout this night. Thank you for sending me your love though our bond. I know you understand what this has done to me and for me. This night our new family was born. Tell me how you feel about all of this."

"Eric, who would have ever thought that something like this could be true? I think that somehow Russell figured out who Tori was and sent her to us. I could never have imagined a scenario like we've just experienced. I'm thrilled for you both – it's a miracle that you found each other. And just as your reunion with her is a gift for you, I feel it may also be a gift for me. Your people are my people, your family is my family. We have just increased the love that we have in our lives."

"Sookie?".

"Yes Eric?".

"Jag alskar dig".

"I love you too, my Viking king".

**Epilogue**

Tori joined our little blood bonded group effortlessly. After just a short time, it seemed as if she had always been a part of us. She and I worked together on the "Little Bites" menu. Her skills as a graphic artist helped us create something really special and the menu was a hit, not to mention a big boost in Fangtasia profits. Word got around in the vampire community about the unheard of turn of events, and Fangtasia has become quite a draw – vamps come from near and far to see the father and daughter vampires. We are quite the unusual foursome – a vampire and his human bonded, his vampire child, and his blood child who is also a vampire. Oh – and a female vampire/vampire love relationship –since Pam and Tori fell madly in love. Whew it can get confusing. Anyway, I guess we are kind of a new age family, and it works well for us. We all love each other.


End file.
